


The Night Before Christmas

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for aliensouldream’s CZ 12 Days of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas

  
The weather is beautiful and sunny. The sky is clear and blue and the water beneath the ship is a deep blue-green. The ocean is so clear, Casey can see the brightly colored fish and plants under the water. The speed of the ship is allowing a light ocean breeze to drift over his skin.  
  
At the feeling of a hand on his bare shoulder, Casey turns around. Zeke is holding out a fruity drink in a hollowed-out pineapple, complete with a paper umbrella. “Your drink, good Sir,” Zeke says with a small bow.  
  
Casey giggles and takes the drink. “Thank you, Ezekiel,” he says in an exaggeratedly fake English accent.  
  
Zeke grins and sits down on the louge chair next to Casey's. “This sure is the way to spend Christmas, isn't it?”  
  
“Mmm,” Casey replies, taking a sip from his drink.  
  
They sit in silence for a moment, just enjoying the warmth of the sunshine and the salty sea breeze. Even with his sunglasses on, the sun makes everything bright.  
  
"Casey, come here?”  
  
“Hmm?” Casey asks, turning his head to face Zeke.  
  
“Come over here,” Zeke says, grinning.  
  
Casey sets his pineapple drink down and stands up. He walks over to Zeke's chair. Zeke tugs on his hand, pulling the boy down until he's straddling Zeke's thighs.  
  
“Mmm, that's better,” Zeke sighs into Casey's neck, placing open-mouthed kisses on the skin there.  
  
“Zeke,” Casey giggles. “Someone might see.”  
  
“Nobody's going to see,” Zeke says between kisses. “We have this whole side of the deck to ourselves, remember?”  
  
Casey wouldn't forget, of course, but he likes hearing Zeke say it. With a sigh, he gives himself over to Zeke's minstrations.  
  
Zeke mouths over Casey's neck, working his way to Casey's lips. They kiss languidly for several long minutes. Zeke's hands skitter up and down Casey's bare sides. They slip even lower to cup Casey's firm bum. Because they've got a private deck, there is no reason for either of them to worry about wearing any shorts. Zeke pulls Casey's hips down against his, allowing their cocks to rub together. Casey gives a soft sigh and begins rubbing against Zeke in earnest.  
  
“You like, that, don't you, Casey-boy?” Zeke pants. “Casey, casey, casey.”  
  
“Casey!”  
  
Casey sat up with a start. His mother was standing in front of him with a confused look on her face.  
  
“Casey, are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Casey said, standing up. “Sorry, I must have dozed off.”  
  
“Well, could you grab some more of the pigs in a blanket from the kitchen? We've run out out here. Thanks, Sweetie.” Merideth gave Casey a kiss on the cheek and continued mingling amongst her guests.  
  
Casey sighed irritably and scratched his arm beneath the itchy sweater she'd made him wear. This was the annual “Connor Family Ugly Christmas Sweater Party.” As a Connor, Casey was required to attend and pretend he cared, which had already led to his exaggerated daydream about being on a cruise with Zeke, which was where said boyfriend was currently, sans nudity. Casey wanted more than anything to be on a caribbean island with Zeke, but his mother couldnt bear to let her little baby leave her during Christmas.  
  
Casey trudged into the kitchen. As he loaded up an empty platter iwth more croissant-wrapped mini hotdogs, he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
“Casey! Could you get the door?” Merideth called.  
  
Casey grumbled to himself as he walked to the front door. Get the door, Casey. Serve the guests, Casey. Stay herer to act like a fucking butler, Casey. Nevermind your desire to be with--  
  
“Zeke!” Casey exclaimed as he opened the door. “What are you--I thought you went on a cruise!”  
  
“Did you really think I was going to leave you alone onChristmas Eve?” Zeke stepped into the house and removed his coat. “Hows my sweater? Is it ridiculous enough?”  
  
Casey coverd his mouth to stifle his laugher. Zeke's sweater was striped, each stripe having a different pattern. But despite the patterns consisting of purple, orange, green, blue, and yellow, none of the stripes repeated. It looked like he had sewn seven different sweaters together to create one truly hideous monstrosity.  
  
“It's horrible!” Casey blurted, laughter bubbling out of his throat.  
  
“Almost as bad as yours,” Zeke said, poking one of the fuzzy white balls on Casey's chest that were supposed to represent falling snow.  
  
“I'm so fucking glad you're here,” Casey said, throwing his arms around Zeke's body.  
  
“Thank your mom. She's the one who invited me,” Zeke said, dropping a kiss down on the top of Casey's head.  
  
At that moment, Casey's heart swelled with love. Not only had Zeke given up a Caribbean cruise to spend Christmas with Casey, but his _mom_ had been the one to invite him to their traditional party. He was sure his Christmas couldn't get any better--not even if they were making love on the deck of a cruise ship. Sometimes one's family needed to take precedence over a whimsical fantasy.


End file.
